SAO: Kiritos Legacy lemon requests
by Moonlight Pictures
Summary: Here is where all your favarite characters from the 'Kiritos Legacy' series come together to bang upon your request! Read and let your perverted side take over for a brief moment! Read the first chapter to understand the rules
1. Rules

**Hi everyone. I know I've never written many Lemon stories about SAO. But I'd thought I'd give this way of doing it a go! Anyway, since I'm doing this for you I might as well explain the ground rules:**

**1\. PM me all your requests on your pairings along with a brief description of what leads up to it. Any pairings will do.**

**2\. No gay but lesbain is allowed.**

**3\. Threesomes are allowed of either gender. Up to foursomes on limitation.**

**4\. Pairing charactors can be either living or dead in the original SAO universe and will not effect my own universe.**

**5\. No rape or bondage between charactors.**

**6\. BDSM is allowed for those who are into that sort of thing.**

**These are simple rules to follow. If these rules are followed, you may see them posted on this story. All requests will be selected at random. Thank you for your attention! Cheerio!xxxooo**


	2. (Kirito x Asuna)

**Hey everyone! This request came from DaManWOFear, big shoutout to him. An unusual request but I'll do my best with it and try to make it work. Without any further ado, lets go!xxxooo **

Ages

Asuna: 18

Kirito: 17

Kirito batted his eyes open as he woke up in his and his beautiful wife Asuna's honeymoon suite in the golden pearl hotel. They were on day three of their three week honeymoon in Hawaii and were having the time of their lives. They made sure to enjoy every facility the hotel had to offer, from tanning on the beach to dancing in the evening. Though they also made time to enjoy eachother's company..if you know what I mean (wink). Ever since that day on the beach where they gave their virginity's to one another. They just couldn't keep their hands away from each other! They did it anywhere and in any position they could think of! On the bed with either partner on top, in the shower, at the beach and Asuna even gave him a blowjob underneath the table during dinner once! However, 'The back door' was a big no no in Asuna's book.

Kirito heard a small grunt come from behind him. He turned his head around to see Asuna stirring and slowly opening her eyes with the grace of a butterfly. Asuna smiled lovingly when she made contact with her husband.

''Morning, Honey'' Kirito greeted her.

''Morning, dear'' she replied as Kirito stretched his arms up and got off the bed ''I'm just gonna take a shower, 'kay babe?'' he said before he closed the door to the shower room behind him.

After about ten minutes in the shower, Kirito stepped back out to the room with the towel wrapped around his waist. He looked to the bed to see Asuna typing away at her laptop checking her emails.

''Hey Kirito'' she smiled excitedly ''Guess what?...Sugu and Kouichirou are getting married!'' she revealed.

''What?!'' he replied in shock ''No way!''

Asuna nodded ''Yes way! Apparently big brother proposed to her after she caught the bouquet before we left!'' she grinned.

''Oh, wow'' Kirito smiled ''That's great news! Tell them we give them our congratulations'' he said.

''Will do'' Asuna replied. Kirito opened the curtains to see the view of the private beach with the sun beaming down on it. He sighed contently as he basked in the hot humidity and fresh air.

''So my love, anything you wanna do today?'' he asked Asuna. She just smirked and set the laptop down.

''You know what I wanna do'' she seductively let the dovet fall down, revealing her bare chest to him. He smiled in response as he caught on to her meaning.

''Sounds good to me'' he said before he climbed back onto the bed and started passionately making out with his wife with him on top of her. She moaned in delight. God, just being kissed by him turned her on! Kirito stopped to gaze at the alarm clock briefly at the time ''Oh my god! It's 10:45am! Breakfast end's in fifteen minutes!'' he said in panic. Asuna just rolled her eyes.

''Fine'' she whined as they got off the bed to start getting dressed.

The young couple were now in the hotels dining room eating whatever they got of the buffet. Kirito defiantly wasn't holding back as he piled up his plate full of egg's, toast, bacon, pancakes and many other continental breakfast items before sitting down with his wife. Asuna's plate was significantly smaller then her husbands as she wanted to watch her weight in order to maintain her sexy figure to please her husband, but her portion size's were still more then what she normally ate back home in Japan. I mean, you gotta live a little when your on your honeymoon, Right?

''Hey Kirito?'' Asuna asked as she was reading a hotel brochure ''They have scuba-diving on today before lunch, you interested?''

''Huh?'' Kirito asked with his mouth full of food before swallowing it ''Scuba diving?'' he repeated. Asuna nodded.

''Sure, why not? I'm always wanted to do that since childhood! Let's finish up and lets go!'' he exclaimed happily before diving in to finish his breakfast.

Meanwhile, Asuna grinned sadistically as she got a naughty yet possibly dangerous idea from the prospect of scuba-diving with her sexy husband.

After their filling breakfast. Kirito and Asuna made their way down to a small wooden dock by the beach, where a man was waiting for them on his speedboat. Kirito wore black swim shorts while Asuna wore her white and red stripped bikini which Kirito found very sexy on her.

''Morning. You must be the Kirigaya's'' the man greeted the couple as they approached his boat.

''Yep, that's us'' Kirito nodded. The man smiled ''I'm Calvin and I shall be your scuba diving supervisor for today! Hop in and we'll head right out'' he said. The young couple climbed on board the boat and sat down with their life jackets before Calvin started the engine and steered them away from the dock. When they reached about half a mile away from the island, Calvin stopped the boat.

''This is it. The scuba diving area'' he announced. Kirito smiled ''Well, I guess we should suit up then'' he said as he got up and started putting on the scuba diving suit when Asuna decided to put her plan in motion.

''Hey Kirito?'' she asked.

''Hum?'' Kirito replied. Asuna blushed and placed a finger on her chin ''It's really hot today, I think we'll get heatstroke if we put on those suits...Why don't we scuba dive naked?'' she suggested. Kirito blinked in pure utter shock at his wife's request ''What?! Are you nuts?'' he exclaimed ''It's impossible to do this in the nude!''

''Not necessarily'' Calvin said ''As long as you still have your oxygen tanks and your breathing mask's on, you should still be able to breathe''

''B-but'' Kirito stuttered ''What if there are sharks in these waters? Don't the suits contain some kind of shark repelling agent or something?''

Calvin laughed ''Ah, don't worry about that! This area's closed off by fishing nets laced with waterproof shark repellent so a shark couldn't come near this area even if they wanted to. Plus, we haven't had a shark in these waters in about ten years! You'll be fine'' he assured him ''Just be sure to stay within the netted area, okay? Can never be too sure''

''You see Kirito. It'll be fun! Besides'' Asuna leaned in his ear ''If you want, we can try it in a different way'' she whispered with a wink. Kirito took a moment to absorb the situation before he grinned darkly ''Oh, well then lets do this!'' he said with newfound confidence as she took off his shorts, exposing his semi-erect dick.

Asuna smiled seductively as she untied her bikini bra and threw it on the side of the boat before swiftly removing her panties, leaving them now buck naked as they put on their breathing mask's and oxygen tanks behind their backs.

''Alright now'' Calvin said while blushing at the impromptu stripping session they've just had in front of him ''Those tanks have enough oxygen in them for up to two hours worth of breathing. Just come up when they've run out, okay?'' he asked them. They both made the 'okay' hand gesture before Asuna leaned back into the water with a splash.

''Have fun'' Calvin winked at Kirito. He just nodded and leaned back into the sea to join his wife, leaving Calvin to himself on the boat.

''That boy's a lucky fuck'' he grunted.

Kirito searched the underwater for his wife while breathing noise's could be heard from his mask.

''Hey honey! Over here!'' cried the voice of Asuna. Kirito turned around to see her nude body floating around as if she was a spirit from heaven. Kirito gasped at the sight of her beauty. He'd seen her naked lots of times over the past couple of days but this...this was something else! Her hair was flowing as she floated towards him.

''You okay?'' she asked in her soothing voice.

''Yeah'' Kirito snapped out of his trance ''It's just...you look amazing''

Asuna blushed ''Thank you''

The couple took a moment to marvel at the wonders of the deep blue sea. The shining stones, the coral reefs, the little groups of multi-colored fish that swam around them and the many kelp fields that brought some comfort in their surroundings.

''Wow!'' Asuna breathed ''Isn't this just beautiful?''

''Yeah, of course!'' Kirito said ''I've seen many pictures of what it look's like under the sea, but they don't do it justice compared to the actual experience. C'mon lets explore!'' he exclaimed as he took Asuna's hand and swam with her around the underwater parasite. They drunk in every second of their experience for the next few moments until Asuna grabbed Kirito by the waist, rubbing his six pack. He enjoyed the sensation of having such a beautiful goddess feel him up this way. He was so lost in the feeling that he didn't even notice her hands snake down from his waist to his cock. He sharply looked down to see her hands around his dick, moving them up and down.

''Hey, uh, Asuna'' he spoke ''Shouldn't we find an air pocket or something to do this? I don't think this is the best time to do it''

''Shhh'' Asuna cooed him''I just wanted to try sex in a different way this time. Just enjoy what's about to happen'' she added as she swam a little below him, moved her breast's to his crouch and sandwiched his rod in between her cleavage before she thrusted her chest up and down in a fast pace. Kirito grunted through his mask at the sheer amount of pleasure his cock was receiving from both his wife's titjob and the water pressure. Asuna smiled evilly as she knew her plan worked. His dick was pulsating in her breast's and little drops of pre-cum formed little clouds around them before they floated up to the surface.

After a few moments, Asuna heard Kirito's grunt's turning to gasp's ''Asuna, uh, ah! If you keep doing this I'll- Ah, ugh, nugh! C-cum!''

Asuna just giggled ''Do it then. Cum, cum under the sea for me! I wanna see what your semen look's like underwater! Do it!'' she commanded, speeding up the rubbing of her breast's against his shaft. it throbbed and even started rumbling, aching for release until finally, Kirito couldn't hold on any longer.

He released a large clear white bubble of cum from his dick that floated slowly past Asuna's face to the surface. Kirito panted at the euphoria of having his first underwater orgasm.

''So, that's what happens when a dick orgasms underwater'' Asuna mused ''How did that feel? Good?'' she asked him.

''Amazing!'' Kirito sighed ''I never knew that type of sex could be this pleasurable! We should do it more often''

''I'll hold you on to that'' Asuna smirked before she started to swim away before Kirito grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into his arms.

''I didn't say we were done'' he smiled darkly ''I still need to pleasure you back'' he added before he used all his strength to pick her up and lay her down on the ocean floor. He then moved above her and stuck two fingers up her vagina. Asuna moaned in pleasure as he started to thrust them in and out of her.

''Oh please, Kirito don't tease me like this'' she moaned ''I want your dick in there not your fingers''

''Beg for it'' Kirito ordered.

''What?'' Asuna asked.

''Beg me to do it!'' he repeated.

''Oh Kirito, please fuck me underwater please!'' she pleaded ''I wanna feel your hot, big, rock hard dick inside my pussy and feel you cum inside of me! Please!''

Kirito stopped his fingering session and grinned behind his facemask ''Well, since you've asked so nicely. I'd be happy to fuck you now''

With that, he lined up his dick with her pussy and started thrusting inside of her. He grabbed her big, juicy mounds and mashed them together, adding to her pleasure.

''Ah, ah, ha, ungh! Kirito, your amazing! Harder! Faster! Do me more!'' Asuna moaned loudly as Kirito pounded her as fast as the water pressure allowed him to. He grunted in pleasure as he managed to pick up the pace by a few more thrust's per second, causing Asuna's moan's to turn to screams of pleasure. Then a thought came to Kirito's mind; What if all this heavy breathing from the sex was draining their oxygen tanks faster then normal. They could drown!

Luckily, after a moment of looking around while still fucking Asuna senseless he managed to find an air pocket opening a little swim from where they were. So, while he was still inside of her and approaching another orgasm, he carried her up to the air pocket and removed his mask along with hers and tossed them aside before he started thrusting again while hugging her close. Now that the mask's were off he was able to kiss her while they did it.

''Asuna, I'm about to cum again'' he grunted. Asuna wrapped her legs around his waist, locking them together ''Do it in me Kirito! Make me pregnant! I wanna be the mommy to your babies so badly! Do it! Come on, do it!'' she screamed in pleasure as Kirito thrusted in and out of her tight, wet pussy as fast as he could. The water around them splashed as a result of their passionate love making.

**''Ahhh!''** they both moaned as Kirito felt his dick pour out his cum into his wife's pussy. Asuna hyperventilated after such a rough fucking session from her amazing husband and hero.

''Oh Kirito, that was amazing!'' she sighed as they floated in the water to relax in the afterglow ''It's like you get better every time we do it''

''I'm awesome, I know. But you were freaky back there with that underwater titfuck. It was incredible'' Kirito complemented. She giggled ''Perhaps we should do more unusual stuff like this in the future'' she suggested with a seductive smile. He chuckled in response.

''Hey, wanna go back up to the surface?'' he asked her. She shook her head and rested her head on his chest ''Not right now Kirito, lets just stay here a moment'' she said. Kirito nodded as he held on to her in that peaceful moment, with only the occasional drips of water from the rocky roof of the small cave and two lovers heartbeat's being the only sound.

''I could just be here with you like this forever, Kirito'' Asuna smiled lovingly ''Imagine that, living in peace and harmony without a care in the world. That would be amazing, wouldn't it Kirito?'' she asked.

''Yeah, I guess I wish that was the way we could live'' Kirito said ''But we have to go back to the world at some point, he have things to do, places to see. But being here with you like this...makes living worthwhile'' he smiled lovingly back at her. She now had tears of joy leaking out of her eyes at his words, they were so moving to her.

''Hey, wait here'' Kirito said before diving back down under the water for a couple of minutes and coming back up with a sharp piece of rock in hand.

''What are you doing?'' she asked him as he reached up to the ceiling of their cave.

''Making sure we can stay here forever, even when we leave'' he replied while Asuna watched him sketch a 'Kirito + Asuna' on the roof and drawing a love heart around the text. Asuna held her hand's to her mouth and sobbed happily as Kirito turned back to her, dropping the rock into the water and kissing her softly, they locked heads.

''May I have this dance?'' he offered with a cheeky smile.

''Dance?'' she raised an eyebrow.

''Hey! If we can fuck in the water, we can dance in it right?'' he asked rhetorically before placing his hand's around her waist and begun to swim around in a floating waltz routine. Kirito then opened his mouth and begun to sing;

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy._  
_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need._  
_I love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply do_  
_I will be strong, I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on a new beginning._  
_A reason for living. A deeper meaning. _

Asuna blushed as she listened to her husbands voice.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain._  
_I want to bathe with you in the sea (Asuna giggled at that)_  
_I want to lay like this forever._  
_Until the sky falls down on me _

Asuna could no longer hold back her tears as she knew Kirito meant every word.

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,_  
_I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry_  
_The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty._  
_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of_  
_The highest power, in lonely hours, the tears devour you_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain,_  
_I want to bathe with you in the sea._  
_I want to lay like this forever,_  
_Until the sky falls down on me_

_Oh can you see it baby?_  
_You don't have to close your eyes_  
_'Cause it's standing right before you._  
_All that you need will surely come_

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy._  
_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need._  
_I'll love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply do _

_I want to stand with you on a mountain (Asuna: On a mountain)_  
_I want to bathe with you in the sea. (Asuna: In the sea)_  
_I want to lay like this forever (Asuna: Forever, yeah)_  
_Until the sky falls down on me( Asuna: oh woah!)_

_Both: I want to stand with you on a mountain_  
_I want to bathe with you in the sea._  
_I want to live like this forever._  
_Until the sky falls down on me _

''I love you Kirito, more then you'll ever know'' Asuna said when the song ended.

''I love you too Asuna, more then anything else'' Kirito returned her love. The couple stayed in an emotional embrace for a few more moments.

''C'mon, lets head back'' Kirito said while gathering up both his and his wife's gear and diving back under the water.

**That was my first Lemon request! Will do more but it's not too late to send my your own request's either. So PM me your ideas for next time! I'll also accept Review's of that's easier for you. Anyway...Cheerio!xxxooo**


	3. (Kirito x Alice)

**Welcome back again with another Lemon request! This request came from ExtremePokemon, big shoutout to him also! Anyway, read and enjoy!xxxooo **

Ages

Kirito-19

Alice-18

**Kirito's P.O.V**

I was running down the streets of Tokyo as fast as my legs could carry me with my large backpack over my shoulder under the night's sky. I could feel the tears pouring out of my eyes as I reminisced about the events that lead to this moment.

I had just gotten back home from another gig at the studio after a long day of recording my next rap song when I heard sound's of moaning coming from mine and Asuna's room. At first, I thought Asuna was just watching some kind of porno until I opened the bedroom door ajar to see my wife of over two years giving Klein a blowjob on the our bed!

Klein! Of all fucking people! He's much older them me and if he's been screwing with Asuna then that means he's also cheating on his own wife Rika! I mean, c'mon! He's not even as good looking as me! How could she fucking do this to me?! After all we've been through together! SAO, the ALO incident and now she just threw it all away! And what of our children, huh? Yui and little Sachi? Luckily at this time of night they were both asleep and they were quite heavy sleepers to for that matter. Otherwise, they would have heard us as I burst through the door and punched Klein before he gathered his pants and ran out the house. When Asuna tried to explain herself as I started packing my stuff I just ignored her until I made it to the front door. Asuna grabbed my bag to try and stop me...I slapped her and called her a slut before I slammed the door in her face.

Now here I am. A sobbing wreak carrying only some clothes and my wallet in my backpack and running aimlessly away from my family. Where I'm gonna go? I don't really know yet. Maybe I'll move back in to my old family house in Kawagoe or perhaps contact Agil to see if he has a spare room in his cafe for me to spend the night or maybe rent a hotel room somewhere. I'd have to come back to Asuna's for the rest of my stuff and I'll have to see Thinker about the divorce procedure and who'll get custody of our kids.

During my sprint, I decided to take a shortcut through the park. I walked down the gravel path and plunged myself down on a nearby bench to catch my breath and gather my bearings. I was thinking about where to spend the night when I heard a cry from across the lake.

''No! Get away from me, you brute!'' the female voice cried in desperation. I lifted my head up to look across the lake where a girl was being harassed by a hooded man by a cheery blossom tree.

''Come on girl, hand over your goddamned purse or you'll lose something even more precious!'' the man yelled as he took out a pocket knife hand held it out towards the blonde haired woman who wore denim shorts and a white tank top. I realized that the three of us were the only ones here and it was up to me to make the call. I frowned as I made my choice and ran over to the scene of the robbery.

The man was just about to stab the girl before I yelled ''Hey asshole! Leave her alone!'' as I charged at him.

''Fuck off boy, this is none of your business!'' the robber snarled when he turned to me knife in hand.

''When a man with a knife in his hand threaten's a woman in my presence, it always is my business asshole'' I replied as the girl quivered in fear.

''Listen, I'm gonna give you one more chance to walk away before something bad happens to you'' the robber threatened as he brandished his knife in a fighting stance.

That's it, no more mister nice Kazuto.

I instantly pulled out my Magnum revolver that I use for protection and aimed it at his abdomen ''You really wanna go down this hill bitch?'' he threatened him. He quickly dropped the knife and put his hand's up in panic ''Oh fuck! Whoa, whoa! Take it easy man! I'm going, I'm going!'' he said before he turned away and ran as fast as he could out of the park, bumping past the girl as he went by her.

''Yeah! That's what I thought and if I ever see you around here again, I'll blow both your nuts off!'' I yelled as I holstered the gun back in my pants and started tending to the traumatized girl.

''Hey, are you okay?'' I asked her softly while extending my right hand out to help her on her feet. She gazed at me with her captivating blue eyes for a moment before she accepted my gesture and grabbed my hand as I pulled her back on her feet.

''Yeah, thanks for saving me back there'' she thanked me politely with a warm smile ''That was very brave of you''

''Aw, it was nothing really'' I said as we just stood there in silence for a moment. I then realized that it would be rude to let such a pretty girl walk alone after that horrible incident ''Hey, Forgive me if I sound pushy but would you like me to walk you home? It's dangerous out here at night'' I kindly offered her.

''Okay!" she answered abruptly with a nod ''I would like that''

''Okay, just lead the way'' I smiled as she took the lead with me following beside her out of the park.

''So erm...what's your name?'' I asked her.

''Alice. Alice Zuberg'' she replied ''I'm from Arizona''

''Kazuto Kirigaya'' I introduced myself. Alice gasped in shock ''No way, Kirigaya!?'' she asked with her hands on her mouth. I slowly nodded.

''Oh my gosh! I'm such a big fan, I love all your music'' she exclaimed happily as we walked.

During the trip to her home, we talked about our personal lives and about casual stuff. Then I told her about the affair Asuna was having with my former best friend behind my back. She gasped in her mouth ''Oh my god, really? She did that to you?!'' she asked, I nodded shamefully.

''What a bitch!'' she shouted in spite of my ex-wife ''I can't believe that she would do that to someone like you! Especially after all you two have been through! Aww, you poor thing!'' she cooed while holding my hand in genuine sympathy.

''Yeah well, I guess I married the wrong woman'' I shrugged ''I should have known that I was never good enough for her''

Alice gasped in disbelief ''No! Don't you ever put yourself down like that!'' she yelled ''If anything, you're too good for her!'' she then wrapped her hands around my neck ''I on the other hand-'' she then did the one thing I would never expect a girl to do upon our first meeting; she kissed me on the lips.

''Would never lose faith in you'' she finished when her lips parted mine. I blinked in a dumbfound daze for a moment before pulling her lips back towards mine. She returned the kiss without any resistance or hesitation, she snaked her arms around my neck again while mine wrapped around her curvy waist. Our tongues fought for dominance as we made out ferociously in the middle of the streets, strangers shot brief glances at us as they walked by. We parted again, leaving a trail of saliva from our kissing session. Alice then gave me a seductive smirk.

''Hey, wanna continue this somewhere more private?'' she asked. I widened my eyes in surprise by this western girls advancements. I had only just discovered my wife's unfaithfulness a couple of hours ago. Was I really ready to try again with someone new? Come to think of it, I was looking up and down this girl, examining her gorgeous hourglass figure, she had breast's that where amazingly even bigger then Suguha's! I made up my mind and smiled darkly.

''Sure! Fuck it'' I replied ''Anywhere you have in mind?''

''There's a hotel just across the road from here'' she pointed to the large building opposite from their location ''We can do it there''

''Okay'' I said as I took her by the hand and ran inside the building to reception.

''Good evening you two'' The clerk smiled ''Would you like to spend the night here?''

''Yes please!'' We both replied in unison. The clerk typed into the computer to check if there was any available rooms.

''Okay, we have one room left'' he informed us ''Single king sized bed with T.V and refrigerator''

''We'll take it'' I said. The clerk smirked as he looked at the couple that showed meaningful glanced toward each other. He typed into the computer again.

''Would you two like to order the continental breakfast in the morning? It's free for first time guest's'' he offered. I looked to Alice and her face told me that she wanted that. I nodded to the clerk who typed something into the computer before handing me the key.

''Room number 409. Enjoy your stay'' he smiled as we walked away up the stairs and found the door to the room the clerk booked us for. I used the key to open the door to see what we had on the other side. The room was quite immense for a cheap hotel, the bed had red sheets and had an oak frame, a plasma screen TV was perched on the wall facing the bed and a little refrigerator stood next to the wardrobe.

I dropped my backpack on the floor while Alice collapsed on the bed. She sighed contently at the softness of the sheets ''This feel's nice'' she commented.

''Yeah'' I smiled as I gazed around the room ''Not the best hotel I've stayed in but it has a little comforting charm to it''

Alice shot up and gave me a seductive smile ''So, are we gonna do it?'' she crossed her legs in a playful sexy manner.

''Of course, my little minx'' I pet named her with a smile, she giggled in response ''I'm just gonna freshen myself up a little before that okay?'' I said while walking to the bathroom.

''Don't be too long'' she cooed me as I closed the door.

I stripped myself naked and stepped into the shower. I turned on the water and started washing my hair and body with the soap the hotel provided (Side note: always take your own gel when traveling). I then started thinking about what i'm gonna do to this american chick I just met. I imagined her naked while I played with her enormous perky breasts and thrusting inside her pussy before cumming inside of her. The thought of screwing her made me aroused and my cock suddenly got hard and big. I then started running my hand up and down my shaft, moaning Alice's name while doing it. I was so caught up in my masturbation that I didn't hear the bathroom door open and close, the shower curtains drew open to reveal Alice in the nude, showing off her hourglass figure, her giant perky melons and her small vagina. She smirked darkly as I turned to see her.

''I heard you calling my name out there, you dirty boy'' she cooed seductively. I lowered my head in shame while she gazed at my still rock hard dick.

''Oh my!'' she gasped with a blush ''It's way much bigger then any penis I've seen before''

''Wait!'' I snapped in surprise ''Then you've ever seen before?! You mean to tell me that you're not a virgin?''

''Of course not!'' Alice laughed while running her hands down my chest and eight pack of abs ''I used to have a boyfriend back in Arizona. His name was Eugeo...I was fifteen when I lost my virginity to him'' she revealed. I widened my eyes at what I'd just heard.

''You had underage sex!'' I shouted.

''It was one year before legal age!'' she argued ''Anyway, My dad owned a farm and found out about it when he saw us doing it in the barn and he beat the shit out of Eugeo with a goddamn horse whip! And then he disowned me! That's why I moved to Tokyo to live with my Japanese cousin'' she explained. I cupped her face in my hand in sympathy.

''It's okay'' I assured her ''No one else is gonna hurt you while I'm around''

''Oh Kazuto'' she sighed before I leaned in for a passionate kiss. I started groping her breast's and ass while we kissed, enticing cute little moans from the angel in front of me. Our lips parted and we stared at each other until Alice glanced down at my ten inch cock.

''Look's like someone's ready for some intense lovin''' she smiled before she started kissing down my neck and chest, leaving hickeys as she went down my toned body and stopped at my dick. She then gave it a few rubs with her hand, causing me to moan in pleasure due to her wet handjob. She then started to lick the tip softly before trying to shove the whole thing into her mouth. She gagged because it was too big to fit in.

''You okay down there?'' I asked her with concern. She looked back up to me with a nod ''It's okay, I don't think I'm gonna be able to give you a blowjob honey, you dick's just too big!'' she mused. I frowned in disappointment at this depressing news while Alice held her finger to her chin in thought for a moment.

''Goddammit! I'm losing him!'' she thought ''I've gotta think of something or he'll lose interest!''

She then looked down at her large breasts and then back at her lovers throbbing rod. She then got an idea..a sexy idea. She smiled widely at me in a seductive way as she grabbed a bottle of lotion from behind me and dumped a sizable amount of the liquid on her cleavage.

''I hope your ready for this, hunky boy'' she cooed at me with a lewd wink ''I promise you, your gonna love what I'm about to do to you'' she added before she sandwiched her lubed breasts between my dick before she started rubbing them up and down my shaft. I started moaning loudly at the intense amount of pleasure I was receiving from her soapy titfuck. Her wet hair flipped as she moved up and down and wet, sloppy noises were heard with every rub of her breasts. She even gave off a few moans herself as this was pleasurable for both of us.

''Does this feel good Kazuto?'' she asked ''Do you like my breast's wrapped around your cock? Tell me you do!''

''Yes! Ah, this feel's so amazing! Not even Asuna could make me feel this good!'' I admitted much to her approval ''I'm glad to hear that!'' she smiled while she sped up her rubbing as pre-cum leaked from my tip. A few minutes flew by before I noticed the pressure in my balls were tightening and my penis muscles flared up.

''Alice! Nugh, I'm gonna, ah, uh, C-cum soon!'' I grunted through gritted teeth as I tried with all my will and might to hold it back. Alice smirked sadistically ''Do it! Come on, do it! I want you to splodge all over me! Cum! Do it on me! Let it all out!'' she cried while rubbing her breast's up and down as fast as she can while teasing my cockhole with her tongue trying to make me cum sooner. I struggled to hold in my orgasm, it soon came to a point were if i didn't release soon, my dick would explode!

''Here it comes!'' I yelled before my cock erupted like a volcano with white substance that covered her face, breast's and legs. I panted in the aftermath of my orgasm.

''I can tell you really enjoyed that Kazuto'' Alice smiled while trailing her hands over her cum covered breast ''It feels so warm and it's so thick!''

''Thanks Alice'' I smiled down at her ''That was fun''

She then smirked darkly up at me ''Who said we were done eh?'' she spoke, her tone made me gulp slightly.

''W-what do you mean by that'' I stuttered.

''Well, you're still really hard and my boobs are lubed up with your cum. I'm gonna milk your dick dry!'' she squealed before rubbing her breast's up and down my cock again. This time with my own cum as her lubrication. Louder wet sloshing sounds were heard as she continued her ministrations on my dick. The thought of my dick rubbing against my old semen made the whole situation more arousing. Then without warning, I came again like a fire hose! Harder and a lot more came out then last time. I hyperventilated in the aftermath of a second orgasm while this blonde succubus below me was sucking me off of cum like a starving animal.

''I love your cock Kazuto'' she moaned with a smile.

''I can tell'' I mused.

After those two straight titfucking sessions, we decided to clean ourselves off in the shower. We both got out after all the semen was cleaned up and walked back into the bedroom when I surprised her by knocking her on the bed with me on top and assaulted her mouth. She gasped in surprise but then soon giggled before we engaged in a heated kiss.

''My turn'' I whispered in her ear evilly before I shoved two fingers inside her pussy. I thrusted them in and out of her slowly, she let out load moans and gripped the bed sheets tightly as I started thrusting my fingers faster and faster.

''Kazuto! Ah, aha,ah More! Finger me more! aha, please!'' she cried in pleasure as I humbly granted her request and thrusted my fingers back and forth inside of her as fast as I could while kissing her as I did it. Her moans were muffled by my kiss's.

''Kazuto! I'm gonna cum! Please let me cum! aha, aha, ahh!'' she screamed in pleasure as she came on my fingers. I slowly pulled them out and tasted her sweet nectar.

''Mmmm, taste's way better then Asuna's juice'' I said as we stared into each others eyes before we smirked at the same time, we knew exactly what was coming next.

''Ready for the main event?'' I asked her seductively as I lined my cock with her pussy.

''Yes Kazuto! Fuck me! And don't try to be gentle, fuck me until I can't walk straight for a month!'' Alice demanded in a pleading scream. I just smiled and replied ''Your wish is my command'' before I put my cock in her pussy in one big hard thrust.

''Ah, aha, ah, ah, oohh, yes! Fuck me Kazuto! Fuck me harder, faster, deeper, more, ah'' she moaned as I thrusted inside of her rapidly. I just couldn't believe it, I was having sex with someone who wasn't Asuna...and It felt so amazing! She was a whole lot tighter the her and her moans made me even more aroused. Who could ever believe that sex with an american would be more pleasurable then an asian woman.

''Your so tight'' I grunted.

''And your so big'' Alice moaned while she thrusted back at me to match my pace, creating a romantic rhythm in you love making. The bed started creaking and shaking as a result of it all.

Soon I could feel the gathering pressure of my loins as my balls begun to feel duller and my dick pulsated painfully, aching for release.

''I'm gonna cum!'' I announced ''In or out?''

Alice responded by wrapping her legs around my waist, locking us together ''Inside! Please cum inside me Kazuto! Don't worry about me getting pregnant, I'm on the pill! do it inside me!'' she begged in-between her moans of pleasure. I thrusted as fast as I could before-

**''Aaaahh!'' **We both came at the same time. I could feel my heavy load gush inside her womb and her inner walls clamping around my organ, milking my dick of all I had to offer.

We waited for a moment before I pulled out and collapsed beside her on the bed. We panted in unison and held hands as we enjoyed the afterglow.

''Oh Kazuto, that, was, amazing!'' Alice panted. I face her with a smile ''Yeah, well 'amazing' didn't really do it justice'' we both chuckled as we rested side by side.

''So'' Alice begun ''What are you gonna do about Asuna?''

I frowned as I stared up at the ceiling in thought ''Well, tomorrow I'm gonna have to go back to collect the rest of my stuff. Then I'm gonna tell her what happened here between me and you and file for a divorce. After that...I don't know what'll happen'' I finished. Alice grabbed my hand and held it in hers.

''Listen, Kazuto'' she begun ''I love you. Very much'' she confessed ''I'll help you get through this divorce and give Asuna a piece of my mind for what she did to you. Then after the divorce is finalized...we can start a relationship and maybe even start living together'' she suggested. I smiled lovingly and got up to face her.

''I have an even better idea'' I said before kneeling down on one knee with her hand in my own ''Alice Zeburg...will you marry me?''

Alice's eyes welled up with tears of joy at my proposal. She smiled lovingly while holding her heart in her chest with her free hand as I awaited her answer.

''Yes!'' she nodded before leaping on me with a kiss.

**Annd finished. I know some of you are confused with me doing a cheat story. But as I said before; these stories will not in any way effect my original series. These request are done simply for the enjoyment of my viewers and nothing else. This is Moonlightquill408 saying; see you next time and Cheerio!xxxooo**


	4. (Kirito x Asuna x Alice)

**Hello again! This one's more of a personal request made by KIRITOXP shortly after the last chapter was uploaded. I wasn't going to make a continuation of this pairing but I thought it would make some good content. Anyway, read, follow, favorite and enjoy! **

Ages

Asuna-20

Kirito-19

Alice-18

**Asuna's P.O.V **

''Oh god! What have I done!'' I cried to myself as I laid down on mine and Kirito's bed sobbing away with my face muffled by a pillow. I knew I shouldn't have done this! I fucking knew I shouldn't have agreed to help Klein and Liz with their stupid porno!

While Kirito was away with Eiji, Gonishi and Kyouji at the studio doing yet another one of their rap gigs last night, Klein and his wife and my best friend Lisbeth come to the house saying that they needed a favor from me just as I had tucked Yui and Sachi to sleep before answering the door for them. I invited them in and we sat in the living room over a cup of coffee. They revealed to me that they are actually members of a secret swingers society called the ISAYS (International Secret Association of Young Swingers) and that Klein's job as the manager of the Silver Dragon restaurant was more of a hobby then an actual career. Klein then said that their role of the club was to record straight and sometimes lesbian porn involving themselves and other members of the club! Recently, they've been tasked to record a threesome with one of their friends either inside or outside their little orgy club and then they asked me to help them!

At first I said no, obviously. I'm or rather was happily married to the hero of Aincrad for Christ sake, we even have two wonderful daughters! Why would I help those two nymphomaniacs in their perverted activity?! Lizbeth then said that the video would be sold to private porn sites that pay's hundred's of thousands of dollars if the head thought the content was good enough along with the offer of 50% of the sales for my involvement.

Even with the promise of enough money to pay off the mortgage and send both Yui and Sachi to a decent school when they're older, I still was hesitant of the idea of cheating on my loving husband. Until they assured me that it would only be once and that we'd even use morning after pills and condoms to avoid pregnancy and or STD's, when they both started whispering sexual things in my ear and groped me in sensitive area's to try and get me in the mood. I eventually gave into their request on the condition that Kirito would never know.

So, after they had me sign a form of consent saying that I agreed to the activity we proceeded to our room to begin filming. we all stripped naked and Lizbeth hid in the closet to finger herself while I gave Klein a blowjob. That's when Kirito came back early from the studio. The look on his face was of pure shock, confusion and anger. He then punched Klein in the face and kicked him out the house before he opened the closet to gather some clothes and he was so caught up in his own rant that he didn't even notice Lizbeth in there! I tried to explain to him the situation but he slapped me in the face and called me a slut before leaving!

The slap left a red mark on my cheek that still stings even now. Lizbeth apologized on hers and Klein's behalf before leaving with the camera. When Yui asked me about the mark this morning I just shrugged and told her that I fell out of bed. She then asked where Kirito was...I told her that he left early for a music meeting downtown.

I've ruined it! We had a beautiful marriage for over two years and now I've ruined it! Now I'll never get to explain myself to him! I can expect the divorce papers any day now.

I sobbed as I reached over to a photograph of me and him at the alter of our wedding day, both of us smiling as wide as our mouths allowed us to. I held the photo to my chest and sobbed ''Kirito 'sniff' 'sniff' Kirito, I'm so sorry!'' I cried just before-

Knock! Knock! Knock!

The front door downstairs was knocking. I dried my tears and sniffed before I gathered myself up to answer. I came down the stairs and opened the door to find someone I thought I would never see again.

''Kirito! You came back!'' I almost squealed when I saw him with a glum expression, standing in the doorway with his backpack on his shoulder.

''Hi'' he mumbled before he walked in as I shut the door behind him. I noticed that he was looking around for something ''Are the girls here?'' he asked calmly without looking at me.

''Yui's at school and Sachi's at daycare'' I answered his question.

''Good'' he replied with a nod. He was being unexpectedly calm given the circumstance ''They don't need to be part of this'' he added before he walked up the stairs with me following him from behind.

''W-why did you come back so soon?'' I asked him as he opened the door to our room and plopped his backpack on my bed.

''I came here to gather the rest of my stuff'' he said as he opened the closet and started picking out his clothes into a larger suitcase.

''Do you wanna talk about it?'' I asked as he put his trousers in the case.

''What's there to talk about Asuna!'' he shouted as he slammed the lid down on his case ''You ask me that after I came back from a long day of recording only to find my wife of over two years fucking a man nearly twice her age! Am I wrong? Huh!'' he yelled.

''Please Kirito, just listen to me for one second!'' I pleaded him.

''And why should I do that? So you can tell me how good he was! Of how he did things to you that I never did? I find that highly unlikely'' he added ''And what would Lisbeth think if she found out? She and him have only been married for eight mouths! What would she say if she knew her husband was sleeping with her best friend?!''

''Nothing, because she already know's!'' I snapped as I sat up from the bed. Kirito then looked confused ''What?''

I sighed before patting a space next to me on the bed for him to sit ''Now are you gonna listen?'' I asked. He nodded slowly ''H-how could she know?''

I then told him about last night. About Klien and Lisbeth coming to me while he was away and about their offer. I even showed him the signed form of consent they left behind to prove it.

''Klein and Lisbeth do porn?!'' he asked in shock.

''Yeah, not only that; they're part of a secret swinging society! Crazy right?'' I chuckled while Kirito huffed ''Yeah, You think you know someone but then things like these come up. But why did they ask you to do it? Why not anyone of their sex buddies from this pervert club of their's?''

''They said that everyone was too busy and that I was the only one available!'' I argued ''Look, they needed the money and let's be honest, so do we! We can hardly keep up with house payments even with your rap career blooming, not to mention Yui's schooling and child support for both her and Sachi''

''So you wanna pay off all our debts by selling your body to those nymphomaniacs!?'' Kirito asked.

''It was just sex for god sake's! I don't love Klein and certainly not Lis in that respect!'' I grabbed his hand and held it to my chest ''Listen Kirito, my heart...It beats only for you and will always beat for you! I'm sorry...please forgive me'' I pleaded with him while batting my eyelashes. I knew that tactic as futile for even Kirito in his depressed state of mind to resist. He smiled softly and grabbed both of my hands.

''Okay, I forgive you'' he said before we slowly leaned in for a kiss. We parted after what felt like forever before he leaned into my ear ''But you still need to be punished'' he whispered. I gasped in horror before he assaulted my mouth with his tongue and shoved me on the bed with him on top of me as was made out intimately. While I love being dominated by this hunky piece of meat I was a little scared at what sort of punishment he might have in store for me.

''You've been a very bad girl Asuna'' Kirito said in a dark tone as he lifted his shirt off before he ripped off my blouse, showing my red bra covered tits. I squirmed in placed as Kirito drooled at the sight of my cleavage.

''Oh Kirito'' I sighed in fake distress as I decided to play along with his punishment ''What are you gonna do to me?

''Oh, It's not what I'm gonna do. It's what your gonna do'' he smirked as he unzipped his pants pulling out his large ten inch, erect cock and positioned it over my mouth ''You're gonna drink all of my semen until your full to the brim!'' he demanded.

''W-what?'' I asked.

''You want my forgiveness, do you?'' he asked. I nodded ''Then make me cum in your mouth!''

I nodded before I took hold of his cock and enveloped the whole rod in my mouth. I started moving my head up and down his shaft while he groaned and grunted as I tasted his cock, It tasted creamy with a hint of sweetness, almost like marshmallows. Kirito liked to eat candy in his youth and I loved the taste of his yummy semen. I started licking the cockhole while bobbing my head up and down his member.

''Oh, Asuna, suck it! More! Gah! More!'' he yelled in between grunts as I felt his dick pulsating in my mouth and drip's of pre-cum leaked from his dip.

Soon, Kirito's cock became harder and bigger and his grunts became louder. ''Asuna,get ready! It's coming!'' he warned before he unleashed a waterfall of cum into my mouth. I gave of a muffled moan as I tried my best to clean up his cock.

When I was finished I smacked my chops ''So delicious Kirito'' I commented before I laid back on the bed while Kirito recovered.

''That was great Asuna...But we aren't done yet'' he said before he violently ripped of my skirt and panties. I was taken by surprise by his actions but soon smiled seductively.

''Fuck my pussy Kirito'' I pleaded through an aroused moan ''Make me yours forever!''

''Much as I would like that...Turn over'' he ordered with an authoritative tone.

''What? Doggy style?'' I asked with curiosity.

''No'' he winked with a sadistic grin. I widened my eyes in pure horror as I finally caught onto what he wanted.

''Oh no'' I shook my head.

''Oh yes'' he said before he pushed my body over so that I was now on my hands and knees. We've only ever had anal once before!

''Please don't fuck my ass Kirito! You know that hole's only reserved for your birthdays and Christmas!'' I begged him.

'Sorry Asuna...but you shouldn't have had sex with Klien'' he teased before he placed his hands on my hips and lined his cock with my asshole.

''Ready?'' he asked.

''No'' I whimpered.

''Good!'' he exclaimed before he shoved his entire length into my tight hole. I grunted and screamed in both pain and in pleasure while he pounded my ass mercilessly. I knew anal hurts at first, but after a while the pain soon gets replaced with pleasure.

''Ah! ah, ungh, ugh, uh! Kirito! Fuck me! ah, uh! Fuck me harder! Faster! More! Do me fucking more!'' I screamed in pleasure as my ass convulsed around his dick while he grunted and moaned in pleasure ''Whatever my little whore wants'' he said before he grabbed a handful of my hair and clenched it in his fist, creating a slight sting in my scalp but I loved it.

''Asuna! I'm gonna c-cum!'' he announced while pounding me like tomorrow wasn't happening. I gritted my teeth as my tit's bounced with every thrust he made in my ass.

''Do it Kirito! In me! Soothe my ass with your cum!'' I yelled before we both moaned as load as we could before Kirito's cock burst inside of my tight asshole, after Kirito came for about a minute, Kirito collapsed beside me before we panted in the euphoria of the afterglow.

''Oh Kirito, that was so amazing!'' I wrapped my arms around him and snuggled my head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

''Yeah, you were pretty amazing too Alice'' he said. I shot my eyes open while Kirito gasped and put his hands over his mouth like he'd made a big mistake.

''Who's Alice?!'' I shouted.

''Well, there's something I have to tell ya. Last night I-'' he begun to say before the doorbell rang.

''I'll be back for you mister!'' I shouted as I put my clothes on and went downstairs to answer the door. I opened the door to see a girl that I've never seen before with long blonde hair, blue eyes and wore denim shorts and a white tank top.

''Morning, are you Asuna Kirigaya?'' she asked me nicely.

I shrugged and said ''Yeah'' before she lept on be before we engaged in a girly slap fight with the girl bitch-slapping by arms as I pulled back into the living room.

''How fucking dare you!'' she yelled ''How could you treat your husband this way!''

''What the hell are you talking about you crazy bitch?!'' I asked her while my hands covered by face to avoid her slaps on the couch.

''Hey, hey, calm down you two!'' Kirito shouted as he walked into the room fully clothed. We both stopped our fight immediately and looked up to him.

''Kirito, who is this bitch?'' I asked him while pointing to the girl on top of me.

''I'm the bitch?'' she asked ''Say's the one who cheats on her husband!'' she remarked. I responded by shooting my infamous death stare at both her and Kirito ''How the hell does she know about that?!''

''Okay Asuna listen'' Kirito said as he walked toward me and the girl ''This is Alice Zeburg, she's an american from the state Arizona'' he introduced me to her.

''Yeah, and guess what bitch?!'' Alice shouted ''Me and your ex-husband fucked last night and it was hot!'' she smiled proudly with her arms folded.

I was totally shocked and appalled by the news. I gasped in my hands and turned to Kirito in fury.

**''You did what?!'' **I yelled at the top of my lungs. Kirito sweated and squirmed in panic ''Err well I...You see...To be fair, I thought that you cheated on me last night'' he confessed while rubbing the back of his head nervously ''B-but like you just said; It was just sex! A one night stand! She mean't nothing to me!'' he finished.

''I mean't nothing to you!?'' Alice screamed at Kirito ''Oh my god! I can't believe you just said that! Then how come you proposed marriage to me afterwards?''

''Double what?!'' I yellled at Kirito ''You have a lot of explaining to do Kazuto!''

I only ever call him by his actual name if he's defiantly in trouble. Kirito sat on the couch with both his hands covering his face in shame while both me and Alice yelled at him.

''I titfucked you twice!'' Alice yelled.

''I let you put it in my rear door!'' I shouted.

''I'm more experienced!'' Alice argued.

''But I'm older and more mature!'' I contradicted.

''But I'm hotter and have much bigger breasts!'' Alice said.

It felt like we were just about to tear each others throats out before the phone started ringing. We all stopped talking and I calmly picked up the phone and turned the speaker on so we could all hear it.

''Hello?'' I replied.

''Hey Asuna!'' The voice of Klein spoke ''Is this a bad time?''

''Well'' I briefly glanced at Kirito and Alice ''Kinda''

''Well anyway, thanks for your help last night'' Klein happily thanked me ''That video we made has made a fortune!''

''What are you talking about? That film ended in complete disaster'' I reminded him of what happened.

''Yeah, but the president of the association found the video hilarious! I've never seen her laugh so hard!'' Klein chuckled ''Anyway, Lisbeth looked at the stats and saw that the video so far has made 20 million yen in Asia alone in viewing counts! It's totally viral! It's been called 'Japanese threesome goes wrong!''' he finished.

''What are you talking about Klein?'' Kirito spoke, Klein made a gulping noise on the other side ''Oh, hey there Kazuto, old buddy!'' he chuckled nervously ''How's everything?''

''Buddy?! Buddy?!'' Kirito yelled in anger ''Don't you 'Buddy' me asshole! Listen here; if you ever touch my wife again I'll have Kyouji cut your fucking nuts off! You understand?!''

''Y-yes bro, no problemo!'' Klein said ''By the way, a deal's a deal Asuna. 10 million yen is being transferred to your account now. And also, if the authorities come by your house, just show them the form of consent okay? Okay! Say hello to Alice for me, will you Kazuto? Bye!'' he hung up leaving both me and Kirito looking towards Alice with confused look's.

''He know's you?'' Kirito asked her before he burst out into a fit of giggles.

''Look at you two'' she laughed while pointing at us both ''Of course I know him! I'm a member of the ISAYS too!'' she revealed.

''What?!'' both me and Kirito hung our mouth open in shock.

''You see before Ryo and Rika came to your house Asuna, they called me ahead of time and told me to seduce Kirito in case things go south with you and them. So I paid an actor to stage a robbery with me in order to gain Kazuto's attention, then we had sex in order to make him feel guilty about leaving you. Also, maybe even receive some pleasure myself'' she finished.

''So, your parents never disowned you?'' Kirito asked. Alice nodded ''They were even members themselves before they retired''

''And you didn't lose your virginity at fifteen years old?'' he asked.

''God no! I was sixteen when I joined the society!'' she exclaimed.

''And about Eugeo?'' he asked with a raised eyebrow.

''Eugeo? Ha! I've never met anyone with that name!'' he laughed ''So it was all an act to get you two closer. Although, I didn't expect you to propose to me Kazuto, so I just improvised that part. Though I was touched'' she blushed with a small giggle ''But hey! I got to have sex with Kazuto, Ryo and Rika got their porno video viral and you two made up by the look's of things! Call it a win-win scenario!''

Both me and Kirito blinked rapidly with a dumbfounded expression of both our face's. They did all this for us? Why?

''I...I...I don't really know wither I should kill or hug Klein for all this'' Kirito spoke ''What about you dear?'' he asked me.

''I-I really don't know what to do or say!'' I smiled happily. All three of us just stood there in silence while Alice hummed with her hands behind her back.

''Threesome?'' she offered randomly.

Me and Kirito made an O-O face and looked at each other before nodding.

''Fuck it'' we shrugged in unison before all three of us stripped ourselves naked and proceeded to kiss each other on the lips passionately before me and Alice used our combined arms to push Kirito on the couch.

**No P.O.V **

''Let's have a contest to see who's the better lover for this man!'' Alice challenged Asuna with a dark grin ''Winner gets to be his wife!''

''Oh ho ho, it's on now bitch!'' Asuna playfully while she swayed her hips for Kirito. They both knelt down and stared at Kirito's cock.

''Wow, it's hard already!'' Alice poked it with her finger ''I couldn't give him a blowjob last night, his was too big!'' she moaned.

''Titfuck?'' Asuna suggested as she played with her breast's. Alice nodded.

''First round! Who can make him cum faster with a titfuck?'' Asuna announced while she pulled out a stopwatch.

''I'll go first'' Alice volunteered with a wide grin towards Kirito. She then placed his twitching cock between her cleavage while Asuna watched.

''On your marks, get set...fuck!'' she pressed the start button as Alice started rubbing her breast's up and down Kirito's shaft, causing him to grunt, groan and cuss while she did it.

''Whoa Alice. Your tits are bigger then even Sugu's!'' Asuna commented.

''Thank's!'' she smiled back as pre-cum leaked out from Kirito's shaft.

''Alice! I'm gonna cum!'' Kirito grunted.

''Go on then, don't hold back'' Alice smirked before Kirito came all over her face and chest.

''45 seconds'' Asuna stopped the watch before handing it to Alice ''Now it's my turn'' she added before she covered his cock with her own breasts.

''You just came, that means your extra sensitive. I have a slight advantage'' she whispered seductively down to her husband.

''On your marks, get set...fuck!'' Alice pressed the button as Asuna started rubbing his dick in her tits up and down really fast. Kirito felt like he had just ascended into heaven.

''Yours aren't as big as mine, but they sure are perky enough'' Alice complemented her size.

''Thank you'' she winked at her as she sped up her thrusts to almost god-like speed.

''Asuna, I'm gonna c-cum again!'' Kirito groaned.

''Do it, cum for your wife and do it soon. Don't let me lose'' she pleaded him seductively before he came like a fountain on her chest and face.

''Ohhh, 50 seconds'' Alice tutted when she stopped the watch ''I win!'' she jumped around in victory while Asuna groaned.

''Don't get too cocky bitch, round 2's starting!'' Asuna announced ''Who can last longer from being fingered by Kirito''

''I think you should go first as I went first last time'' Alice offered ''Seem's only fair''

''Okay!'' Asuna chimed as she laid down on the couch below Kirito who smiled as he inserted two fingers inside her pussy before thrusting them in and out of her rapidly, causing her to moan softly.

''Oh Kirito, Your fingers are so amazing inside of me!'' Asuna moaned before her liquid started running down her legs and her pussy lips tightened around his fingers. Kirito pulled them out and licked her nectar up.

''How sweet'' he smiled.

''55 seconds. Not bad, not bad'' Alice clapped when she stopped the watch ''Now move over, I wanna get my share of pleasure too'' she shoved Asuna out the way before shoving three of Kirito's fingers in her vagina. Kirito wasted no time in thrusting in and out of her making her moan and scream loudly.

''Fuck! Ah! Kazuto, you feel fucking great!'' she moaned before her inner walls discharged and clear liquid poured out of her pussy. Kirito tasted her nectar too.

''Taste's delicious, just like last night'' he commented. Alice smiled as she replayed the memories of that night in her head.

''Oh Alice, 36 seconds!'' Asuna smirked triumphantly ''I win!'' she jumped around in victory.

''I guess the scores are tied?'' Kirito asked

''Correct'' both girls nodded towards their lover ''Final round, winner takes all!'' Alice smiled at Asuna before the both got on all fours and lifted thier butts in the air, showing their glistening pussies to Kirito.

''Which pussy is tighter? And Kirito will judge after he fuck's us both!'' they announced in unison. Kirito smirked darkly as he gazed upon the sexy girls before him that desperately wanted him to fuck their brains out.

''I'm so lucky'' he thought as he moved to Asuna and shoved his dick inside her pussy.

''You're so tight'' Kirito grunted.

''And your so big, ah!'' Asuna screamed in pleasure as he fucked her senseless for about ten minutes before cumming inside of her before pulling out.

''Wait, what about Alice? Won't she get pregnant?'' Asuna asked.

''It's okay, she told me she was on the pill'' Kirito assured her and Alice nodded to confirm it.

Kirito then started fucking Alice from behind.

''Faster Kazuto'' she moaned. Kirito did as he was told and thrusted in and out of her pussy as fast as he could before he came inside of her before pulling out.

Both girls collapsed on the carpet, exhausted from the sexual contest they've just had. They panted in the afterglow while Kirito gazed down at them, they looked like angels from heaven.

''So Kirito'' Asuna smiled ''Who do you think won?''

''And be honest and unbiased'' Alice added as she pressed her chest up against Asuna's.

Kirito thought very long and hard about this. He did love Asuna very much but Alice was out of this world when it comes to sex! He simply could not decide.

''To be honest'' he started while the two girl listened ''I can't choose between you two. I mean, you two seem like equally great lovers and I don't think it would be right for me if I chose one while the other is left out. I'm sorry but I just can't make that sort of decision!'' he knelt down and sobbed in failure, while the two girl teared up at the swordsman's word's. Alice then whispered something in Asuna's ear. She smiled and nodded with her.

''Then why not just marry both of us?'' Asuna suggested.

''What?!'' Kirito rose up in shock ''B-but that's impossible! A man can't have two wives!'' he blurted out.

''Why not?'' Alice smiled.

''Because Polygamy is illegal in Japan!'' Kirito stated.

''Not technically illegal'' Asuna assured him ''It's not encouraged sure but there are no specific laws that go against it''

Kirito took another moment to think this through. If he does marry them both, he'll have an extra hand around the house sure but what if Alice bare's him children too? That means they'll be more child support to pay and even more money to sent them to school! But then It hit him! What if he use's the idea of having two wives as material for his rap music? He'll have to consult Eiji and Kyouji about this but...what the hell?

''Okay! We'll all get married!'' he made his mind up before both girl squealed in delight and pulled Kirito in for a warm, tender embrace with Kirito's head buried in between his two lover's cleavage. He smiled contently.

''I've officially died and gone to heaven'' he thought as he and the girl drifted off to sleep.

**Annd done! Whoa, that was quite long(That's what she said!xxxoo) But anyway, hope you've all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Still not too late to send your requests so get creative and let your imagination run wild. Doesn't have to be Kirito and another SAO girl you know, it can be anyone on the male characters from the 'Kirito's Legacy' series, just something you should know. Anyway, favorite, follow and review your ideas if you've got any! Until then, Cheerio!xxxoo**


	5. Depression

Hello friends and fans, Moonlightquill here. This is just a little message to you regarding my recent absence. Recently, I've been unmotivated to write more chapters and no new ideas have been popping in my head as of late. The reason for this is due to the Coronavirus pandemic that's sweeping the world. I've been in constant anxiety and worry over all of this and wonder if there's really a point in doing all of this anymore. Thousands are dying daily all over the globe, The doctors and hospitals are fighting a battle they physically cannot win and millions are becoming homeless every day. I've been losing sleep, I'm overeating, I've been drinking more than usual...I think this is it for us.

So, after a great internal conflict and many tears shed (Don't snigger, Grown men cry too sometimes) I've decided to retire from writing fanfics and focus more on the important things nowadays like survival. I'll still leave this channel open for you to read my existing stories. I wanna thank all of you for supporting me all these years, They've been such good times. When I first started this, I didn't think I was even going to get ten followers but you proved me wrong. Watching my channel grow and reading the reviews you've left behind has really brought a smile to my face and gave me the energy I needed to write.

But now, Its time for me to put down my pen and rest my mind. Maybe I'm wrong, maybe this virus will someday disappear and life will get back to normal. But for now, at least, I'm preparing for the worst.

Once again. Thank you all for everything and I wish you all the best

So one last time...Cheerio xxxxooo


End file.
